Jake come home 1
by Wills Lover
Summary: another Jiley no this is not in the Accedent sires!


Mileys Prov:  
I said "Hey Jake!!!!!!!!!!!" Jake came over and said "Hi Miley" Jake and I have been married for 3 months and I had slept over Lilys house last night and I was away from Jake

too long. The Minute I walked through the door Jake rushed over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. Jake said "Oh thank god your home I have missed you so much!!!!!!!!!

Uh Miley?????" I looked at him said "Yeah Jake??" Jake said "I have to go filming in mesopitamia(Some where in Iraqe) Please don't be mad." I said "No I am not mad. Go

and film. just come back alive." Jake smiled and kissed me gently and said "I will. I have to go now the plan leaves at midnight. I love you." I watched him rush out and I hollered

"Jake call me when you get there I love you be safe." Jake hollered "I will." I turned back and went to bed .

Jakes Prov (He is on the plane):

Man this flight is so darn long. My manager (El Stupid) came over to me and said "Jake babe whats wrong?" I said "NOTHING BUG OFF!!!!!!!!!!!" EL Stupid said "No

whats wrong?" I said "BUG OFF NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I began to sing I'm Leaving on a jet plane by Jewles

All my bags are packed

Im ready to go

Im standin here outside your door

I hate to wake you up to say goodbye

But the dawn is breakin

Its early morn

The taxis waitin

Hes blowin his horn

Already Im so lonesome

I could die

So kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that youll wait for me

Hold me like youll never let me go

Cause Im leavin on a jet plane

Dont know when Ill be back again

Oh babe, I hate to go

Theres so many times Ive let you down

So many times Ive played around

but I tell you now, they dont mean a thing

Every place I go, I think of you

Every song I sing, I sing for you

When I come back, Ill bring your wedding ring

So kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that youll wait for me

Hold me like youll never let me go

Cause Im leavin on a jet plane

Dont know when Ill be back again

Oh babe, I hate to go

Now the time has come to leave you

One more time

Let me kiss you

And close your eyes and

Ill be on my way

Dream about the days to come

When I wont have to leave alone

About the times, That I wont have to say

Oh, kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that youll wait for me

Hold me like youll never let me go

Cause Im leavin on a jet plane

Dont know when Ill be back again

Oh babe, I hate to go

But, Im leavin on a jet plane

Dont know when Ill be back again

Oh babe, I hate to go

And I'm Leaving on a jet plane

Leaving on a jet plane

Leaving on a Jet plane

Leaving on a jet plane

Leaving on a jet plane

Leaving on a jet plane

Leaving on a jet plane

Leaving on a jet plane

Leaving on a jet plane

Leaving on a jet plane

Leaving on a jet plane

My thoughts went to MIley.

Mileys Prov:

I woke up and went to my closet then my cell rang and rushed and picked up and said "Hello Miley Ryan here?" Jake said "Hey baby girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamd and said

"JAKEY!!!!!!!!" Jake said "Miles. I just got here and I am fine 2 days of filming and I'll be home."

2 days later still mileys prov

a newspaper hit our doorway and I picked it up and read it and I gasped and said "NO HE can't be." I ran to the couch and barried my face in my pillow 'Jake dead no.' When

I calmed down I sang Slipped away, Never alone and when your gone

Slipped Away - Avril Lavigne

Nah-nah, nah nah nah, nah-nah

I miss you, miss you so bad

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad.

I hope you can hear me,

I remember it clearly...

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

Nah-nah, nah nah nah, nah-nah

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand.

I wish that I could see you again,

I know that I can't

Oh

I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly...

The day you slipped away,

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

I've had my wake up,

Won't you wake up,

I keep asking why.

And I can't take it,

It wasn't fake, it

It happened, you passed by

Now you're gone, now you're gone

There you go, there you go--

Somewhere, I can't bring you back!

Now you're gone, now you're gone

There you go, there you go--

Somewhere, you're not coming back

The day you slipped away,

Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh...

The day you slipped away,

Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Nah-nah, nah nah nah, nah-nah

I miss you

Never Alone

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cried

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

Is made up on your side

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it okay

I miss you

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do

Reminds me of you

And the clothes you left

They lie on the floor

And they smell just like you

I love the things that you do

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it ok

I miss you

We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were

Yeah, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I do I give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me

Yeah

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear will always get me through the day

And make it ok

I miss you

I waited for you today

But you didn't show

No no no

Never alone

I waited for you today

but you didn't show no no

I needed You today

So where did You go?

You told me to call

Said You'd be there

And though I haven't seen You

Are You still there?

I cried out with no reply

And I can't feel You by my side

So I'll hold tight to what I know

You're here and I"m never alone

And though I cannot see You

And I can't explain why

Such a deep, deep reassurance

You've placed in my life

We cannot separate

'Cause You're part of me

And though You're invisible

I'll trust the unseen

I cried out with no reply and I can't feel you by my side

so I'll hold tight to what I know

You're here and I"m never alone

And though I cannot see You

And I can't explain why

Such a deep, deep reassurance

You've placed in my life

We cannot separate

'Cause You're part of me

And though You're invisible

I'll trust the unseen

I cried out with no reply and I can't feel you by my side

so I'll hold tight to what I know

You're here and I"m never alone

a few minutes lafer Lily came over and came in. Lily said "Hey."

Jakes Prov:

I am alive??/ I gotta call MIley.I picked up my cell phone and diled her number. her voice came. it said "Hello???" I said "Miles." She screamed "JAKE????????? I thought you

were... the papers..." I laughed and said "Miles... don't belive those papers the people who wright them are doing it to make money love. Belive whats in your heart

alright????" Miley said "Well OK. Jake please I want you home now please how far away are you????" I spoke gently "My manager brought me to the enchented hospitle, the

one by my office. Come on over if you want." Miley said "OK I'll be there 6 minutes top." Next thing I knew everything went black.

Mileys Prov:

Lily and I called Jakes parents, My dad, and Oliver. I went in to the hospitle and said "Hi." the lady named Avril said "Yes can I help you?????" I said "Yes you can I am

looking for husband Jake Ryan. where is he????" Avril said "I can not tell you." I lossed it and said "Why not???" she said "Imediate family only" I said as comly as I could

"Look. My husband is waiting for me in his room as his wife I NEED to see him I haven't in two days." then a kinder lady said "Hello my name is Speacle. Is there a problem

here?" I sighed of relfe. I said "Yeah there kind of is." Speacle said "Whats the problem??" I said "Well I got off the phone with my husband who has been in a plane crash and

this lady here will not let me go up with my friends, my dad, and Jakes family. and I really need to see him we haven't seen him in two whole days." by this time the whole gang

was behind me. Speacle said "OK. Follow me." the 6 of us followed her upstairs and when we reached Jakes room we darted in there and I looked at him. Then I felt a hand

rest upon my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Elizabeth (Jakes mom Will is his dad and his twin sisters names are Jane and Janise). I looked back at Jake. His eyes

slowly opened and he said "Miles?????" I smiled and said "Yes it's me Jake. I have our friends and our families." Jake smiled weakly and said "cool." he put his hand on my

cheek. Elizabeth, Will, Jane, Janise, Robbie Ray(Mileys dad), Lily and Oliver all knelt next to me. Jake said "Miley I love you. They want me here for a day I want you to stay

with me!!!" I smiled and chucked and said "Jake I always will be by your side." That night after everyone else left I smiled and climbed in the bed next to Jake he had been out

for about 1 hour. I fell a sleep.

IN THE MORNING STILL MILEYS PROV:

I woke up and said "Morning Jake." Jake smiled and said "Morning Miles." A doctor came in to us and he said "Miley ray Stewert Ryan????" I stood up and said "Yes thats

me." The dactor said "Hi I am Dr Colisisit. I helped Jake till you came." I smiled and said "OH Thanks. Could I take him home soon????" Dr Colisiti said "After one more

check." Jake and I got a taxi and went back to our house. I smiled and said "Jake sit on the couch. I'll be right there." Jake sat on the couch and waited. I came back in 2

minutes later with a drink and ice. I sat next to Jake and put the ice on his leg. Jake pulled me closer and I smiled. I looked at Jake. Jake said "Honey whats wrong????" Miley

said "nothing Jake. I am just glad you are home." Jake said "Oh Miles so am I. I love you so much." Jake and I held my hand.

Jakes Prov:

Miley smiled at me and smiled and I felt really nervious. I finaly said "Hey Miles????" Miley said (With concern in her voice.) "Jake are you OK???" I said "No you know how

I had hurt my leg????" Miley said "Is it bothering you love?" I said "Yeah a little." Miley said "want me to call the doctor???" I said "Miley don't make trouble for yourself." Miley

said "No it is no trouble." I said "Miley It is trouble." Miley said "NO BABY IT ISN'T." she picked up our phone and began dileing

the number but then hung up

Mileys PRov:

I ran straight to the bathroom and got sick. I was 2 weeks befor getting my period, could I be pregna... no i couldn't be could

I???? I heard Jakes sweet voice saying "Miley love are you OK????" I hollered "Yeah fine sweetie." But Jake knew I wasn't telling \

the truth. He said "Miley Come on tell me the truth." I opened the door befor turning back to continue perging (it's a heath term for

puking.) Jake came over and kenlt down swiftly and pulled my hair back. He said "Miley are you feeling OK???" I said "No Jake I

think I might be pregn... getting sick." I blushed slightly. Jake said "Miley please tell me the truth do you think your pregnant???"

I gasped and said "You know???? How did you geusse??" Jake said "Miley my mom told me a few sighns to tell if my wife is prgnant.

1) she runs to the bathroom and throws sup 2) she says stuff that is not true. Miley if you thought you were pregnant you could have

told me Sweetie I love you." I looked at him and said "Jake I should go for the prgnancy test but we can't afford it can we??" Jake

said "yes we can I promise." I said "Jake it is $90.00" Jake said "That much???" I said "Yeah baby." Jake said "Wait Lily." I said

"What about her?" Jake said "Dosen't she have one of those things?" I said "YEah so?" he said "Miley a free test. she won't charge

us." I said "OH JAKE YOUR RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU." Jake said "are you done screaming I am right next to you." I

said "Yeah sorry. Can I have the phone please Jake." He gently kissed me on the lips as he handed me the phone. I dieled Lilys

number.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

What do you think??????? This will be completed look for 'Jake come home 2'


End file.
